Mariposas en el estomago
by Ariiel Tsugumi
Summary: Eren empieza su nuevo año escolar con muchas ganas de hacer amigos pero al intentar hablar con su compañero de a lado es rechazado totalmente, Levi es violento, con una expresion de maton y con ganas de matar a cualquiera que lo moleste pero Eren no se rendira. RIREN! YAOI AU ONESHOT!


Corría desesperadamente a través de los pasillos de la escuela, ¡Felicidades Eren! Primer día de clases y vas tarde, se repetía mentalmente, miro hacia todos lados tratando de ubicar su nueva clase , giro hacia una nueva dirección y finalmente encontró el lugar -Llegue- se paró a un lado de la puerta y trato de respirar normalmente estaba demasiado agitado, después de unos minutos cerro los puños fuertemente y tomo valor para tocar la puerta, no quería ser el centro de atención por llegar tarde pero tampoco podía quedarse afuera las dos primeras horas- ¡Bien!- trago fuerte dándose valor- ¡Ahí voy!-

Toco tres veces la puerta y automáticamente esta se abrió dejándose ver a un profesor medio calvo y a toda la clase totalmente fijada en él, ¡mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! Piensa en cosas lindas Eren, bajo la vista avergonzado y corrió rápidamente hacia el fondo de la clase , diviso un pupitre vacío y se sentó de manera torpe , ya sentado en su lugar se relajó lo más que pudo, el profesor simplemente comento algo sobre la puntualidad dejando pasar el tema del alumno tardón.

Y así comenzaba el nuevo año escolar para Eren Jaeger , en realidad no estaba muy agusto en su nuevo salón ya que Mikasa y Armin sus dos inseparables amigos estaban ubicados en otra clase muy lejos de la suya , se sentía algo solo, pero había prometido que haría nuevos amigos así que todo tendría que ir viento en popa si él ponía algo de su carisma en acción, sonrió de manera desapercibida, ¡claro que haría amigos!, Después de todo eso era lo que mejor se le daba, estuvo tonteando un rato mirando hacia alrededor hasta que sintió un pequeño escalofrió en su espina dorsal, levanto la ceje extrañado y giro el rostro hacia un lado topándose con una mirada fría -¡demonios!- grito asustado

-….-

Esa mirada seguía penetrándolo, era su compañero de a lado, vaya no lo había notado, sonrió nervioso- Disculpa, me asuste- soltó una risita- ¡Hola! Soy Eren Jaeger- levanto una mano en forma de saludo y mostro la sonrisa más linda que pudo dar- Espero llevarnos bien vecinito

-Tch- su vecinito era un chico algo más bajo que el, de cabellos negros y contextura delgada pero lo que más llamaba la atención era ese corte punk que llevaba, todo un pandillero.

-Emm bu-bueno- volvió a ponerse nervioso, Eren era muy sociable de hecho, pero en sus 15 años de vida no se había topado con un tipo tan intimidante- ¿Cómo te llamas?- trataba de llevar una conversación adecuada

-…..-

-Esto…emm- se rasco la nuca preocupado, demonios quiero irme a mi casa, lloriqueo para sus adentros

-Levi-

-¿Eh?-

-Levi Ackerman-

-¡Ah! ¡Sí!- sonrió, tal vez el vecino no era tan malo como él pensaba, le tendió la mano- ¡seamos amigos!

-¿Ah?- Levi miro asqueado la mano de su nuevo autoproclamado amigo- ¡Estas de coña! ¡No pienso darte la mano!- escupió las palabras de manera violenta-

Definitivamente su día se iba al carajo, aparto su mano e inflo los cachetes- ¡Que grosero!, yo solo quería empezar una buena amistad-

-Aja, ¿sabes la cantidad de microbios y bacterias que puedes transmitir con un solo roce? ¿Lo sabes?-replico enfadado

-¿Eh?- lo miro confundido, ahora sí que no entendía nada

Levi cogió un libro que tenía en la carpeta y busco entra páginas, después de un rato levanto el libro y enseño un dibujo- ¿Ves esto? –

-Si- levanto la vista- ¿es una imagen?

-¡No idiota!- cerro el libro – es un virus, ¡VIRUS! – coloco el libro en su ligar y adopto una postura magistral- estos bichos son los que tu sueltas con cada rose que me das, soy un ¡VIRUFOBICO!

-Ah- asintió con la cabeza, así que se había topado con un tipo que aparte de violento y con cara de matón, tenía una extraña, ¡ese ni siquiera era el pinche nombre!- por lo menos busca en Wikipedia –susurro bajito

-¿Dijiste algo?-

-Nope-

-mmmm-

-w-

Era su tercera semana de clases, Eren se levantó de manera positiva y con muchas ganas de lograr avances con Levi en lo que restaba del día, ¡tiene que ser un buen día!, salió de su casa muy feliz tarareando una canción, esta vez iba lo más presentable posible, con su uniforme algo ligero como a él le gustaba, un suéter ajustado, las mangas de la camisa remangadas, el cabello algo desordenado, y su mochila con los llaveros de bandas punk, ¡Oh sí! ¡Fuck Yeah!, hoy día mentiría y diría que a el también le atraía esas cosas punk .

Abrió la puerta de la clase y con un aura de flores y corazones punk saludo a todo el salón de manera animada, camino hacia su pupitre y con una sonrisa de lado giro su rostro- ¡Buenos días Levi!

-¡Que molesto!- Levi mantenía la mirada puesta sobre su libro- Sabes, no quiero que hagas un escándalo tan temprano

-Pero, pero, pero- puso los ojos más tiernos que se le ocurría- solo te decía buenos días

-Estoy leyendo-seguía atento a su lectura, sin siquiera mirar a Eren

-¡Levi!- se levantó de su asiento haciendo señas, vamos tenía que joderlo al menos en pago por el desplante

-….-

-Yujuuuu- movió sus manos de un lado a otro

-no molestes-

-¡Hey! ¡hey! ¡hey!-

-Eren…- de verdad que comenzaba a impacientarse-

-Es hora de hablar un poquito con tu nuevo amigo- soltó una risita-

-Tú en verdad no conoces la palabra "no molestes"- se sobo la cien cansado-

-Pero Levi – lo miro de un lado a otro- son dos palabras-

-Yo te mato-

-¿Eh?- su cara se llenó de terror- calmase Levi sama –retrocedió lentamente a causa de las malas vibras del pelinegro- no es momento de perder los estribos

-Estoy calmado- se trono los dedos- de hecho yo solo estoy anunciando que voy a matarte-

-Levicito- rio nerviosamente -

-Prepárate…-

¡Demonios! ¿Cómo saldría de esta?, miro hacia todos lados implorando ayuda pero al parecer nadie quería meterse en el camino de Levi, en ese momento en lo único que podía pensar Eren era en sus hijos que desgraciadamente nunca conocería-Levi, ¡mira un microbio!- señalo a la pared

-¿Ah?- Levi giro la cabeza y aprovechando ese pequeño instante el castaño tomo la delantera y corrió por su vida lo más rápido que pudo.

-w-

Había pasado todo el bendito día tratando de amistarse con Levi pero no había resultado nada, ni si quiera la típica estrategia de: "¿te ayudo con mates?", ¡nada! Lo único que consiguió fue verse estampado contra el pupitre por estar jodiendole la vida a Levi sama como lo llamaba cuando se ponía en plan en "me miras, me tocas y te corto las bolas"-No es humano- se repitió a sí mismo, caminando lentamente por un sendero que no conocía.

Miro hacia el frente y se topó con la persona que menos quería encontrar- ¡Mierda!-susurro, ahí estaba Levi sonrisas de algodón mirando fijamente hacia el escaparate de una tienda. Definitivamente el destino lo estaba jodiendo-Hey- llamo al pelinegro

Levi se giró y por cuadragésima vez le clavo la mirada a Eren -¿Qué haces en este lugar?-

-¿Yo?- se señaló así mismo-

-¿Quién más?-junto las cejas mientras se apoyaba en la pared-

Soltó una risita- bueno estaba caminando en círculos y por casualidad te vi – se acercó a pasos agigantados hacia la tienda

-Tch- Levi chasqueo la lengua algo aburrido – ¡me largo!- anuncio estrepitosamente

-Te acompaño- bien tal vez no era una buena opción, pero Levi no lo había golpeado o mandado a la mierda, eso solo significaba que Levi estaba de buen humor-

-…- siguió su camino sin responder –

-¡Bien!- levanto el puño en señal de victoria corriendo hacia un lado de Levi

-No seas ruidoso-

Inflo los cachetes en señal de molestia- tu siempre maltratándome-fingió sufrimiento

-El cielo esta nublado – comento de repente-

-¿Eh?- Eren levanto la vista – Si, ¿no te gusta la lluvia?

-Me encanta-

-Vaya, nunca pensé que te gustaría - sonrió ladinamente- no serás uno de esos románticos que adoran bailar bajo la lluvia-

-tal vez…-

-¿tienes novia?- pregunto Eren, la curiosidad empezaba a apoderarse de el

-….-

No hubo respuesta solo noto que el rostro de Levi se relajaba un poco, y en ese momento sin saber porque a Eren le dolió el pecho pero solo un poquito, nada que sea algo grave…

-w-

-¡Buenos días!- saludaba de manera alegre como siempre, había pasado dos semanas desde el incidente de la tienda y Levi aun no le hablaba había sido un error pensar que tal vez su relación amical avanzaría, desgraciadamente Levi seguía ignorándolo y dándole mala cara cada vez que podía, pero Eren era algo terco y no se rendiría facialmente -¡Buenos días Levi!- finalmente había llegado a su asiento

-Buenos días- Levi respondía con los ojos entrecerrados

-¿Hiciste la tarea de ciencias?-

-No-

-¿No?- una mueca de desilusión se formó en su rostro- no puede ser, yo confiaba en tu sabiduría para que me ayudaras en una pregunta

-No la hice- reitero de manera molesta-

-Okey okey , ¿quieres que te la preste?- sugirió de manera amable, ¡oh si baby! estaría en deuda con él y se valdría de eso para pedirle una cosa y así comenzarían a hablar amenamente , luego irían al karaoke y cosas así , era un plan perfecto, sonreí de manera malvada-

-No es necesario-

-Toma- coloco el cuaderno en su pupitre- me debes una –

-Te dije que no- le devolvío el cuaderno instantáneamente-

-Y yo te digo que si-

-No insistas-

-Si insisto-

-¡Basta!- se levantó de manera brusca de su asiento- ¡deja eso¡ ¡no quiero que me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra! ¡Eres molesto!

Observo de manera dolida a Levi- ¿tanto me odias?-

-…-

Sonrió –Ya veo- ¡maldito Levi!, el solo quería que sean amigos ¿Por qué? ¿Porque se negaba tanto con él?

-Eren…- susurro despacio- Yo no…

-Ya va a comenzar la clase – corto a Levi antes de que continuara- disculpa si moleste demasiado

No se dirigieron la palabra en lo que resto del día, cada uno sumergido en sus propios pensamientos, uno dolido por la reacción del otro, Eren se maldecía una y otra vez a sí mismo, no es como si él se muriese porque Levi le hable no claro que no, Levi le dijo claramente que era molesto así que no debía insistir, pero ¡RAYOS! El de verdad quería hablar con Levi sonrisas de algodón y mirada te corto las bolas con mi rasho laser.

Dio pasos totalmente desganado hacia la entrada de la escuela, las clases habían terminado y era hora de volver a casa, sintió como una gota bajaba por su mejilla, levanto la cabeza hacia el cielo, lo que faltaba… llovía y el no tenía ningún paraguas- esto cuenta como un día desastroso-

-¿tienes paraguas?- escucho una voz detrás de el

-¿hmm?- volteo-no- ahí estaba Levi mirando hacia el exterior desinteresadamente-

-Yo tampoco-

-Que mal-no estaba de humor para hacer un chiste barato, de pronto alguien coloco una chamarra sobre su cabeza y lo hizo agachar-¿Qué haces?- era Levi compartiendo la poca protección que tenía, luego de unos minutos sujeto fuerte a Eren y salió de la escuela corriendo lo más rápido que pudo, vaya que era fuerte-

-Espera espera espera – Eren gritaba para que Levi dejase de arrástralo pero al parecer el más pequeño hacia caso omiso a sus pedidos – Estas loco- grito lo más fuerte ay que la lluvia era demasiado fuerte –

-Te dije que me gusta estar bajo la lluvia- respondió después de unos momentos- ¿no es maravilloso?- volteo y en ese instante Levi sonrió, esa era la sonrisa más hermosa que nunca pudo haber visto, era la primera vez que Levi sonreía para él.

-Si- un sonrojo adorno sus mejillas- es hermoso

-Lo es-

-Sabes deberías peinarte siempre así, el peinado punk está a la moda pero el lacio te queda mejor- sugirió-

-Tomare tu sugerencia-

-¿Adónde vamos?- miro hacia todos lados, hace un tiempo se había dado cuenta que no estaba yendo directamente hacia el paradero

-A mi casa- se peinó el cabello hacia atrás- debes secarte antes de tomar el autobús-

-Oh- soltó una risita nerviosa- tu casa…

-¿No quieres?-

-No es eso- en realidad estaba poniéndose nervioso, estarían los dos solos en un espacio reducido y estarían secándose el cuerpo y y y-

-Mi madre es algo molestosa así que evítala en todo momento-

Se escuchó el ruido de unos cristales rotos, los cristales del corazón de Eren- ¿tu madre está en casa?- respondió decepcionado

-Si-

-w-

-Llegue- Levi abrió la puerta de su casa y camino hacia dentro invitando a Eren a que tome asiento-

Unos ruidos se escucharon provenientes de la cocina – Leviiii- una voz cantarina sonó en toda la sala mientras alguien corría abriendo los brazos en señal de abrazo-

-No, hoy no lo harás- se apartó de manera rápida del lugar en donde estaba –

-Ouch, eres malo Levi-

-Vaya veo que tenemos un invitado- sonrió alegre- Hola soy Hanji y soy la madre de Levi, ¿tú eres su novio?

Eren miro a la persona que tenía en frente, castaña de ojos del mismo color que su cabello y una cara con finos rasgos, muy hermosa – No, somos amigos-

-¿no son novios?- volvió a preguntar

-No- hizo un puchero- su hijo no me da ninguna oportunidad

Hanji volteo a mirar a Levi- ¿es eso cierto?-reprendió- dale una oportunidad es un chico tiernito-

-¿tiernito? –nunca antes le habían dicho tiernito-

-Solo está bromeando – Levi se sobo la cien- dejen de ser ruidosos los dos

-Está bien- Hanji se levantó de su lugar y camino hacia la cocina- bueno yo los dejo solos, disfruten la estadía muchachos- les guiño el ojo

-Uff- al verla salir finalmente, Levi suspiro derrotado, ya no podía con esa mujer- por favor ignórala, es una loca-

Eren empezó a reír a carcajadas- tu madre es muy graciosa-

-Un punto menos por eso-

-¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas?- movió la cabeza de un lado a otro

Se quitó la camisa y soltó un bostezo- te quito un punto en afinidad de amigos-

-¿Por qué?- se quejó- ¡no es justo!

-Por decir que mi madre es agradable-

-¡Pero es en verdad encantadora!- paro de hablar, ¿afinidad de amigos? Eso quiere decir… que Levi ¿ya lo había aceptado?- ¿entonces somos amigos?

-Sabes…No acostumbro a traer a cualquier desconocido a mi casa – volvió a sonreír, ¡oh maldición! esa era la segunda risa que Levi le daba en el día

-Levi…- se sonrojo de sobremanera, estaba otra vez ese dolor en el pecho que no lo dejaba en paz-

-¿te sientes mal?- Levi se acercó al rostro de Eren y coloco su mano en la frente del castaño- estas muy rojo, tal vez pescaste un resfriado

Aparto la mirada avergonzado- Estoy bien-

-Espérame aquí, iré por un café caliente-

Sonrió- si Levi sama- después de ver partir a Levi suspiro, ¿qué era eso?, Últimamente le pasaba con frecuencia, no no podía ser lo que estaba pensando, negó desesperadamente, no eso no podía ser, el no tenía sentimientos románticos para Levi- ¡NO! ¡ME NIEGO!- su corazón volvía soltar de manera descontrolado, tanta insistencia con Levi, tanto afán de querer ser su amigo y ahora su corazón le estaba pidiendo querer ser más que amigos…

Abrieron la puerta y Levi entro con una taza de café- ¿cómo te sientes?- pregunto preocupado

-Bien- malditos nervios que lo tenían al filo de sus emociones- es solo que me preguntaba una cosa –

-¿te sucedió algo?-

-No – se rasco la nuca – a un amigo mío

-¿Qué le paso a tu amigo?-

-Pues veras- jugueteo con sus dedos nervioso- mi amigo está enfermo, cada vez que mira a una chica él siente que se derrite y su corazón empieza a latir muy rápido, trago fuerte, y está el hecho de que solo quiere ver la sonrisa de esa chica, ¿qué crees que tenga?-

-Está enamorado- sentencio firmemente- eso paso cuando estás enamorado, lo mejor sería que le declare a la chica sus sentimientos

Eren levanto la vista-¿y si lo rechaza?-

-¿y qué tal no?-coloco la tazo en el suelo- es mejor que lo sepa ¿no crees?

-Si- rio nervioso- me sorprendes, no sabía que tenías conocimiento sobre estas cosas-

-Yo tampoco- sonrió

-w-

-Uff- lanzo el quinto suspiro , un mes desde el gran descubrimiento de que tenía sentimientos por Levi y lo peor de todo es que el sentimiento crecía al pasar los días, no podía detenerlo, ni siquiera yendo al psicólogo, estaba jodido en verdad estaba jodido-El amor apesta- se quejó-

-¿Qué apesta?- Levi le dio un golpe en la cabeza- no te distraigas, estamos en plena clase

-Lo siento- se sobo la cabeza- es solo que tengo problemas sentimentales-

-te le declaraste a alguien y te rechazaron- afirmo muy seguro de su respuesta-

-¡NO!- grito enojado-¡púdrete Levi!-

-Nos pudriremos juntos- le saco la lengua- Idiota-sonrió de lado

Sus mejillas se tornaron rojas- maldito Levi-susurro bajito- si supieras

-Puedes contármelo- se acomodó los cabellos –

Eren frunció el ceño, como odiaba haberle sugerido a Levi que se peinara de esa forma, lo único que había conseguido era que todas las chicas estén locas por SU Levi, si porque aunque el muy maldito no se diese cuenta, Eren lo había marcado como suyo- Odio ese peinado-

-¿Por?- jugueteo con las páginas del libro- tú me sugeriste este nuevo look-

-Ahora te digo que se te ve horrible- se quejó- pareces un mono

Levanto los hombros- un mono sensual- ese era el nuevo pasatiempo de Levi, molestar a Eren por todos los medios posibles

-¿quién es sensual?- hizo un puchero- yo soy el sensual

-como digas-

-¿Iras a esa cita? – pregunto Eren – no vayas…

-Solo iré a rechazarla- se froto los ojos- ya sabes, no estoy interesado en ninguna

- Eso es lo que dices- levanto un dedo señalando la carpeta de Levi- muy pronto caerás en las manos de alguna de tus fans-

-No lo hare- relajo los hombros-yo solo puedo enamorarme de una persona- sonrió de forma relajada

Su corazón empezó a doler, ¡demonios! , siempre sonriendo y relajándose cada vez que hablaba de esa misteriosa persona- Deberías presentármela- Eren le miro directo a los ojos

-Cuando sea mía te la presentare-

-¿Es una promesa?- levanto el dedo meñique

-Lo prometo…- susurro Levi uniendo sus meñiques

-w-

Camino por el patio de la escuela, ya era hora de volver a casa pero tenía que esperar a que Levi rechazase a una de sus fans-está tardando demasiado- miro su reloj de mano

Dio pasos hasta donde supuestamente seria el encuentro, tal vez la chica se puso a llorar y el muy tonto debía estar consolándola, cada vez que pensaba en esa imagen de Levi abrazando a otra persona se le revolvía el estómago, después de unos minutos finalmente lo encontró , ahí estaba a un lado de un árbol y tal y como lo había predicho la chica de la carta lloraba desconsoladamente, después de unos minutos comenzaba a impacientarse , se giró sobre mismo dispuesto a interrumpir la escena, pero lo que vio lo dejo estático, Levi la besaba…-duele-

Levi levanto la vista y se separó instantáneamente-Eren, no es lo que crees-

-Disculpen por molestar- y con lo último dicho salió corriendo del lugar, sus ojos empezaron a cristalizarse, no lo soportaba- me duele…- las lágrimas empezaron a caer por sus mejillas – te quiero Levi, ¡te quiero!- sintió como alguien lo cogía del brazo y en un movimiento calculado cayó de espaldas al suelo y con alguien encima suyo-

-Eren escucham…-

-¡TE QUIERO!- grito fuerte tapándose el rostro con el brazo- ¡TE QUIERO LEVI!

-…-abrió los ojos sorprendido

-Así que por el bien de nuestra amistad por favor déjame- oh maldición, mas lagrimas caían de su rostro, no podía controlarlo- déjame Levi-

-Eren, ¿recuerdas lo que prometí?-sujeto el brazo de Eren tratando de apartarlo-

-No es momento para hablar de eso- se quejó- si vas a rechazarme por favor hazlo como se debe

Después de un rato de forcejeo logro apartar el brazo de Eren y observar esos hermosos ojos-¡También te quiero!- acerco su rostro

-No es cierto- aparto la mirada- ¿y la chica?

-La rechace-

-¿Eh?-empezó a hipar- pero tú la estabas besando –

-Me lo pidió como favor- se levantó y le extendió el brazo a Eren- idiota, me has gustado desde que llegaste tarde al primer día de clases, solo que no sabía cómo hablarte o expresarme – tomo la mano de Eren y la beso- pero en verdad me gustas-

-Levi…-

-Y yo que creí que era el rechazado-Levi sonrió- ya veo que no

-Te amo

-Yo no- sonrió-

-¡Levi!- hizo un puchero- ¡malo!

Acerco sus rostros nuevamente- Es broma- y finalmente le planto un beso a quien le causaba mariposas en el estómago.


End file.
